A Lesson in Sight
by FreckledAdvocate
Summary: Everyone else in camp has fallen asleep, but at night Toph and Sokka like to observe their surroundings. Toph gives Sokka a lesson on how she really sees things. pure Tokka fluff/friendship. Really cute. Please R&R. :


Toph lay with her hands underneath her head- blind eyes pointing out into the stars. She loved this time of night, just after the sun had gone down. Everything became cool and quiet and vibrations were easier to feel, it was easier to see. She wiggled her toes in the dust and relished in the feeling of laying on the earth. She closed her eyes and measured her breathing, meditating and just- feeling. She felt the grass blow as a soft wind bent the stalks, she felt the trees sway back and forth. She could feel beneath her the thousands of organisms, moving and turning, changing the earth, all with their own beats and rhythm. She felt as a line of ants crawled by nearby and a grasshopper leapt nearly tree times its height into the air, and a rabbit-bird was scurrying away some twenty feet from them as it looked for food.

Then she felt her friends laying near her. Appa was the biggest vibration, when she concentrated she could feel the earth move from his heartbeat and breathing alone- never mind his snoring. Just at the crook of his foremost left paw though, there was another vibration, Momo was curled up contentedly, lying on his back next to the bison in the perfect portrait of friendship. Aang and Katara lay facing each other and Toph shook her head grinning. _When will those two finally get it, and go out with each other? _But they were both fast asleep, Toph could tell by their breathing even if they hadn't been the first two to drop there was Zuko, slightly secluded on the outskirts from the others, he was still trying to fit in - but Toph already liked him. He'd been next to fall asleep after the two lovebirds, and by his vibrations she could tell he slept rigidly, almost guiltily, even while he slept and that saddened Toph. But she assumed that he would one day grow out of it. Then there was Sokka, he was lying right next to her also on his back with his hands behind his head. His breathing was relaxed, but he was not asleep - just content.

But then his aura seemed to change and a negative energy came from him. Before Toph could ask though he burst out "You know I really feel bad for you some nights." in a sudden whisper, "…for being blind."

"Oh?" was her only response. She didn't want his pity. But she let her sudden anger at the insult simmer, knowing he would explain himself in a moment. She was used to his accidental insults by now and rarely took them to heart - he never meant them the way they came out. _Stupid teenage boy. _She almost grinned.

"No! I didn't mean…." he said hurriedly with wide eyes once his words caught up with him. _And there we go, only took him ten seconds this time instead of the usual thirty. _Now she allowed a small wry smile as she felt the automatic anger fall away harmlessly. He sat up in alarm, his head towards her and his voice positively apologetic, clearly thinking he'd offended her - again.

"I just meant… I dunno, not bad, just… I didn't…" _He's still sputtering. Usually he's stopped by now. _Toph rolled her eyes, but her smile grew as the sputtering continued. "Oh. Just spit it out Sokka!" she whispered to him, but even she caught the giggle in her voice.

He fell silent. The smile rolled off her face, _that's not like him - I wonder what's got him so bothered. _She rolled onto her side, facing him, although it was just a gesture as she could see him just fine either way. But before she could ask what was wrong he whispered almost inaudibly. "I just meant the stars were pretty tonight, I wish you could see."

She felt him hold his breath. Like he was afraid he'd said something stupid and she'd be angry with him. But she only smirked and giggled once again trying not to laugh at her own private joke.

Upon the sound of her laugh Sokka breathed out, but his moment of relief was short-lived. "_What!?" _he asked her irritated as he pulled his knees to his chest. Although used to it by now, he never liked being laughed at - especially in a situation like this where it caught him off guard. She just snickered as silently as she could at his immediate defensive response.

"No… no… I'm sorry… It's not funny. Just give me a minute." Toph said as she calmed down. She was faced by a weird moment of vertigo where their roles were flipped; with Toph apologizing for saying something accidentally rude to him. Once her breathing was right she sat up too and felt him fidget across from her.

"Well?" he asked rigidly, "You gonna explain?"

"Honestly?" She asked. He nodded as she smiled, she seemed very at ease at the moment and he dropped a little tension in his shoulders. Then he realized - again - that she was blind and couldn't see him nod. But she'd already started and he tried not to blush at another of his mistakes.

"I just find it funny that everyone thinks I'm missing something. I mean… I know I am - but I can still see, just not in the same sense. Literally. But it's a lot better than you can." She smirked smugly at him and he had to grin a bit too. She hugged her knees and continued, like she'd really put some thought into this before and no one had ever cared to ask her, "Like that nod. Most people would have thought I didn't catch that, but I did." His ears went red. "And you were one of those people weren't you?" she said and giggled again at his embarrassment, "I just _saw_ your heart rate go up. I can see Aang, Katara, Zuko, you - I bet you didn't know that Momo's sleeping on Appa right now."

"He is?" Sokka asked, turning to look, but it was no use; he could barely see Appa's massive form as more than a smudge of color in the darkness. "You see." Toph said, "You might feel bad that I can't see the stars, but I don't. who cares about a couple of dots millions of miles away when there's so much more that's so much closer, and much more interesting. I might be missing out - but I've gained something too."

Sokka was quiet. "You know… I've never really thought about it like that. I guess you really are the lucky one."

"Yup." Toph said flippantly, "And it comes in handy too. By the way you might want to move because a lizard-snake is crawling towards you on your left." The vibrations it'd been leaving were slowly going towards Sokka. He yelped quietly. And jerked a few feet toward Toph and away from the creature. He wound up right next to her in his brief panic before asking, "Is it gone?"

Her heart beat a little faster, not that he would notice. _His voice is so close. _It took her a moment to focus on his words, "Uh… yea, it spooked and ran away." Sure enough it disappeared into a bush, afraid by Sokka's sudden movement.

He slumped down, not bothering to bring his sleeping bag back over to its original position. His sleeping bag was practically on hers. Toph felt her hands shake a little and a smile appear on her lips before she could help it. She laid down next to him, noticing how she could see his breathing better because he was closer.

"Thanks Toph… You know, your sight really is amazing." She blushed at the sincerity of his words, but didn't know what to say. She couldn't help but notice that his heartbeat crept upward in the silence. He began fidgeting with his fingers, and she could feel the nervous energy rolling off of him too. Finally he seemed to make a decision and sat up suddenly, turning to her. "You know though, your sight isn't the only amazing thing about you." He said the words harshly, like he barely had the nerve. She felt her cheeks flush and sat up as well, unconsciously leaning forward towards his voice.

"I mean… You're a great person, and a great bender, and you're the strongest girl I've ever met. And I don't just mean physically. Emotionally - you never let anyone tell you how to feel, you're strong." He flustered about nervously and felt his own cheeks go red in response. _What am I thinking?! _Was all that ran through his head. He hadn't planned on actually saying this to her; not now! So he continued as nonchalantly as possible, "And an amazing bender, of course, like I said."

His breath was shallow and he was secretly praying she didn't see too much meaning in his words. He bit his lip waiting for her response, expecting one of two things. Either she would get mad and punch him leaving him with a sore arm and pride. Then he'd be down a friend also. _Stupid! Stupid! Why do you always find the worst things to say to her! What is this like a mental block! _Or there'd be the lesser reaction, the one he hoped for. The one where she just laughed at him and said thanks then they both went to sleep. Then he wouldn't have to be rejected, and she wouldn't be any the wiser about the way he felt about her.

What Sokka wasn't considering was the third option, the one she was contemplating how to say at that very moment. In truth her heart was beating just as fast as his - though he didn't know it.

"Sokka I…" she started, but broke off awkwardly. Though both flinched inwardly at the tension in the air. Fear. Fear easily turns to rejection. "I'm not the only amazing person here." she said finally. He stared at her in wonder. "What I mean is… You are a great tracker, fighter, mapmaker, and lets not forget plan-guy." she felt herself smile despite herself. He felt himself beam. "Sokka… you are a really important part of the team… and I like you Sokka….a lot. I…" Sokka felt happier than he ever had. If Toph could see his face she would read the look and stop talking, but she chose not to see the positive energy emanating out of him .She didn't want to hope much because that would make her feel worse about it later. She protected herself to stay strong. But Sokka cut her off.

"Toph, stop." She stopped breathing even though that wasn't what he meant. She steeled herself for the rejection, the withdrawal of his compliments. She'd gone too far. It was her turn to be surprised when he said, "I like you too."

She smiled. She wanted to ask _really?_ But it seemed that her throat didn't work well as happiness welled up within her. Before she could grasp the situation and make it feel real he was leaning forward. Her heart must have stopped in her chest, but she didn't care. She leaned forward and met him in the middle.

Sokka closed his eyes and felt… no _saw_, Toph with his lips.


End file.
